20 Rejected Yoga Poses
"20 Rejected Yoga Poses" is the thirteenth episode of theDOMINICshow's 20 ''series. It was released on March 22, 2013 to very positive reception, and it currently has 1.1 million hits. Jerel Mascarinas, better known as "JmoCak", guest stars in the video. He is a member of the dance group Stepboys, which competed in the seventh season of ''America's Best Dance Crew. Coincidentally, Sandoval was a judge during that period of the show. Victor Kim (a member of ''ABDC ''season 3 winner Quest Crew) also makes a short cameo in the video, alongside Squirt who is a dog that belongs to fellow YouTuber Mary Erika and appears in the final pose. Poses The Pleasure Myself Victor sits with his back bent to place his head in between the legs as if performing fellatio. The Got To Listen To My Foot Victor puts his leg behind his head, positioning his foot up to his ear as if listening to it. The Fallopian Tubes Dominic stands, back slightly bent over, with his arms out (elbows upward) and his hands pointing to the spot where a woman's fallopian tubes would be. The Miracle of Birth Dominic lies down, using his elbows to lift your legs off the ground and make them into an L shape, mimicking a woman's position when giving birth. The Smeagol Dominic stands, back arched, knees slightly bent, wears a nasty expression and raises his hands hands up like claws. The Beyonce Dominic stands, hands on his knees, butt slightly out as if twerking. The Kim Kardashian Same pose. The Neil Patrick Harris Same pose, but then he says "Legen--wait for it--" The Lion King For this pose Dominic lifts up Jerel by his thighs as "Circle of Life" plays, but then clumsily drops him. The Urethra Franklin Dominic sits down and stretches his legs in opposite directions, making the middle of his pants visible. He then begins to sing Aretha Franklin's "Respect" in a high voice. The Head Plank Dominic balances Jerel on top of his head while Jerel is planking. The Feet Plank Sitting down, Dominic balances Jerel on top of his feet while Jerel is planking. The Neil Patrick Harris Plank Dominic and Jerel are planking on top of one another; as Dominic is on the bottom, he turns to the camera and says "...dary." The Titanic (Before) Rose (Jerel) has "her" arms outstretched. He looks down at Jack (Dominic) and says, "Oh Jack!" The Titanic (After) Rose is now crying on top of a table as she holds onto Dominic's hand, connected to the rest of his body on the floor. Rose wails, "Oh Jack!", as she lets go of his hand and it lands on the floor with a loud thud. The Snooki (Before) Dominic is kneeling with his hands together as if playing a flute; the hands are not entirely closed. The Snooki (After) Same pose. The Manny Pacquiao (Before) Dominic is in a traditional fighting stance: one leg in front of the other, hands balled into fists. The Manny Pacquiao (After) Dominic lies on the floor as he has been knocked out. The Play Dead Dominic tells his dog Simba to play dead, and it does just that. As he happily praises his dog's obedience, he asks him if he wants a treat, but receives no answer. In fact, Simba does not move. Thinking that his dog has died, he begins to loudly wail and lament his loss, but the dog suddenly comes to and runs into his owner's hands. Realizing that "Simba is alive", he holds him out Rafiki-style as "Circle of Life" plays, but abruptly drops him. You Mean Like...This?! Ending The video ends with Dominic and some of his friends (including Ryan Higa and Victor Kim) looking at a flock of blue birds above them. Category:Quote